1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a testing apparatus and a test method, and, more particularly, to a testing apparatus and test method for evaluating the ultimate strength of a plate of material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various industries, it is desirable to be able to determine the quality of a part to be used in the final product as a way of evaluating different sources, different materials of construction, or different methods of manufacturing the part.
The part in consideration could be a plate of material, such as a plate of glass, to be used, e.g., as a windshield for an automobile. It would be useful to be capable of determining properties, such as the ultimate strength of a plate of material, so that a strong, high quality plate of material could be used in the product. It would also be useful to be capable of evaluating the ultimate strength variation of a series of plates to better meet today's demands of product quality control. An apparatus for determining such properties is advantageously quick and easy to use and provides reproducible results.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a testing apparatus for evaluating the ultimate strength of a plate of material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a testing apparatus for evaluating the ultimate strength of a plate of material, which apparatus is quick and easy to use and provides reproducible results.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a test method for evaluating the ultimate strength of a plate of material.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a test method for evaluating the ultimate strength of a plate of material, which test method is quick and easy to do and provides reproducible results.